


Haikyuu Summer Oneshots and Drabbles

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oikawa is competitive, Summer Drabbles and oneshots, dumb shit, he's one of those players, incubus au, iwa plays sims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: A conglomeration of oneshots and drabbles from the Haikyuu fandom. Reader inserts and otherwise.





	1. Pretty Setter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is dating A pretty, pretty setter, and it offends another pretty setter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This showed up in my head at 6am this morning while I was half asleep.

            You were sitting on the bleachers, watching your boyfriend and his team warm up. They were playing a team from Miyagi, supposedly a really, really good one. Not that you were that worked up about it. You were dating the school setter, but you didn’t particularly care about sports yourself. You were just here to support Keiji and be entertained by his best friend.

            You watched the visitor team file in. They had white and teal uniforms. Classy. It was a practice match, but they seemed very serious. In front was a brunette wearing a number one jersey; you assumed he was the captain since Bokuto was the only captain you knew who _didn’t_ follow that tradition. When the guy saw you looking he flashed a charismatic smile and sauntered your way. _Great._

            He was still smiling when he approached, a shorter number four trailing after him. “Hello, miss, couldn’t help but notice you over here all alone.”

            “I’m not alone,” you corrected him, “I’m just watching my boyfriend warm up.”

            His eyebrows furrowed. “Your boyfriend? What, your dating one of the Fukurodani guys?”

            “The Setter.”

            He pouted, and you realized this captain must be a setter too. His friend came up beside him and you heard the captain mutter, “Bet I’m a better setter.”

            You looked him in the eyes and smiled innocently. “Maybe, but he’s prettier.”

            You couldn’t help but laugh when you saw him puff up at the comment. No doubt he was known as a pretty boy. But your pretty boy was better. His friend dragged him back to the team before he could start a fight. It was pretty damn hilarious.

* * *

 

            At one point during the game, Bokuto spiked the ball right into the captain’s face. He looked pretty apologetic about it, but then two guys on the visiting team yelled “Get rekt, scrub!” and the vibes lightened. You laughed so hard you had to call out, “Two? Three? You’re the real MVPs!”

            They high fived.

* * *

 

            Fukurodani won the practice game, although it was a close call. You found out the visiting team was Aoba Johsai, and the captains name was Oikawa while his keeper was Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was a pretty good player but couldn’t stand up against Bokuto.

            When the game finished you went and congratulated Keiji. He smiled slightly when you hugged him, and patted your head. “So, Oikawa was talking to you before the game?”

            “Oh yeah I told him we had a prettier setter.”

            That got a snort of a laugh out of him and attracted Bokuto to join in the celebration hug. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was holding his best friend back while two and three laughed at him. No point making a bigger fuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I love Oikawa. He is a bitch and I like him so much.


	2. Simlish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi plays sims to relax, and Oikawa ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another creative idea super early in the morning. And by that I mean like 4am. I played sims for hours yesterday, and woke up thinking about Iwa doing this.

            “Iwa-chan, what are you doing?”

            Tooru leaned over Iwaizumi’s shoulder to look at the laptop screen. He was playing sims. Usually that meant he was kind of stressed; Iwa liked to play simulation games to calm down. His reaction made Tooru curious. Usually he wasn’t so secretive. “Iwa-chan, what’s wrong?”

            “Nothing! Stop leaning on me! Get off!”

            Before Iwaizumi could push him away, he saw a wavy-haired brunette on the screen. “Woah hey is that me?? Did you make me?”

            “ONLY TO KILL YOU, FUCK OFF.”

            Iwa successfully pushed Tooru off and made his sim Tooru get in the pool. Real Tooru sat up and cooed. “Oh, you made me so handsome. I knew you loved me.”

            In a fit of embarrassment, Iwaizumi removed the ladder to the pool. Tooru didn’t understand why until the sim Tooru drowned. “Oh no! You killed my beautiful boy!”

            Iwaizumi threw the mouse at him, and finally got him to leave.

            Iwa looked at the pool and sighed. Tooru ruined his game. Yes, he’d made him. He’d made himself too. And now Tooru was dead, and he was going to have to reset his character and bring him back. He wouldn’t be able to marry him if he was a ghost, right?


	3. A cure for Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus Au. what else is there to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Cute Demon Crashers. Go play that game. It's all about consent and safe sex and shit. It's not on steam. Don't judge me.

                “So, tell me again what you were trying to do?”

                You looked at the, person, in front of you and took a deep breath. “Well. My cat died last week.”

                “Yeah”

                “And I thought, maybe if I through some stuff together, she would at least stay in the house a little bit longer, and I wouldn’t be so lonely.”

                “And You put your blood in the mix?”

                “I panicked, okay? I miss my fucking cat! Sue me!”

                The demon laughed at you from his spot in the salt circle. “So, you tried to summon your dead cat, and somehow summoned an incubus?”

                You looked away before shrugging. “The spell was to summon something to cure my loneliness. I did it with the intention to bring her back. Obviously, it had other plans.”

                The demon couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. You didn’t seem bad, just a little dumb. “Well then you have a rent-a-friend for a while. What do you want to do?”

                “Do…you wanna watch a movie?”

                “Only if it has aliens in it!”

                You smiled before pushing some of the salt away, breaking the circle. “Sounds good. Open Netflix and find something.”

                The demon floated to the couch, grinning. He seemed to know his way around the tv, so you guessed he was familiar with modern technology. You put some popcorn in the microwave before turning and seeing him in the doorway. “Yes?”

                “What’s your name?”

                You looked at him for a moment before shrugging, “(y/n). Yours?”

                “Tooru.”

                He smiled innocently at you before going back to the couch.

                You had a sinking feeling that innocence was completely for show.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for drabble/one shots this summer. Comment an Idea and I'll try to get to it.


End file.
